Untitled
by XKinhoshiX
Summary: He didn't know when it began but ever since he saw her again he just couldn't let her go. No he wouldn't he would rather kill her! Izaya is obsessed with Rio and wants to keep her for himself. Rio starts to wonder if she loves Izaya. Rated M for Rape.
1. If

**Hello everyone I just wanted to say that I love this pairing and wanted to do this story for all those sercert and non-sercert fans so if you love this pairing please read if not then read anyways! Oh and sorry ahead of time for the short chapter(s) the chapters MIGHT get longer but I'll have to see.**

****Disclaimer: Disclaimed****

* * *

><p>The jam of Ikebukuro was loud as Rio Kamichika walked down the street in the pouring rain all alone. "Great just great know I'll be soaking for sure "she said as she continued to walk she didn't notice the crack in the street as she tripped on to the ground.<p>

Dropping all her books she went to pick them up as she did she noticed that a shadow was over her turning around she gasped. A hand extends out to her. Fire meat earth and won. "Well hello there Rio-Chan it's been awhile hasn't it? Rio just watched as Izaya bent down and took her wrist into his hand and lifted her up from her current crouching position.

"You must be surprised to see me here hmmm?" I just stared at him his words not being processed in my head .all I could register was that we was moving and really fast I could fell my self being pulled from the direction I had been walking in. "do you need any help getting home my darling little Rio-Chan? I think you do but I don't know where you live nor do I care so you're coming with me!"

I didn't comprehend a thing that came out of his mouth I was to in shock of meeting him here again. As we continued walking I felt my head start spinning and my feet getting tired my breath getting shorter by the moment. I blacked out.

The last thought that came into my mind was a flash back of the first time we had meet.

* * *

><p><em>Now I saw the light at the end of the tunnel.<em>

_I thought it was so beautiful._

_As walked down the dark hallway to this warm light I felt the most chilling aura._

_It called me back down the hall a handsome face staring into my soul._

_For some heart wrenching unknown reason I looked back._

_And turned back to him._

_I knew right there and then that it was a mistake._

_But my heart and body told me other wise._

**_I had to ask myself this one question._**

**"_Who__ are you? And where's Rio kamichika?"_**

**_The light faded._**

**_An answer from the darkness._**

**"_Dead and Gone." _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : So what did you guys think hmmm was it good okay what? Well tell me in your reveiw!_**

**_Oh and thanks for reading Ch.2 will be in sometime soon so until then_**

**_XxRead and ReveiwxX_**

**_Ja ne._**


	2. Home

**So I see nobody reveiwed my story but that's okay I'm still up and amped to keep writing this story because I love this pairing! enough rant on with the story below! P.s I am sorry for the short chapter(s) and hope to get in to the groove of writing more.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know why I let him take me to his home actually I don't believe I let him. I only remember the darkness and for some reason a voice that was very cold and unnerving.<p>

I looked around the room he then came in and told me where to find what and showed me to my room.

"I couldn't leave you out there in that horrible rain you would have gotten sick." He said while eating a bowl of ramen on the bed of the guest room he had given me. "Thank you Izaya-San but I think it stopped raining outside so I'll be leaving know." Getting up I made my way over towards the door but Izaya grabbed my wrist while I passed by him. "If you want to go Rio-Chan then knock your self out but once your out there you'll be stuck. I mean do you even know what part of Ikebukuro that you're in?"

I thought about the question for a moment I didn't know what part of town I was in and walking the street at a time like this would be suicide.

I decided to stay for the night and sat back on the couch next to him. "That's what I thought I wouldn't want my little Rio-Chan out there all alone. ~" his teasing voice said as he moved closer to me.

My heart felt as if someone had put their hand into my chest and was holding it but not tightly just enough to make me uncomfortable. I thought of the dark place again and soon enough my head started spinning and I *blacked out again*.

And what I saw you ask?

* * *

><p><em>the light and bathed in that light was someone I never expected to see like that in my life he looked almost angelic and sweet and not like his usually self.<em>

_But the strangest thing I noticed was that one minute *I held a key* but it vanished from me._

_And weirdest part you ask?_

_*I saw myself instead of pigtails my hair was down and about._

_But I knew _

_I knew._

_It wasn't me*._

"_Who are you and what have you done with Rio Kamichika?" _

_The darkness consumed the beautiful dream._

_No answer just darkness_

_Maybe a light at the end of the tunnel just might be a head._

*"_Don't lose your way."_

"_You'll see only one."*_

"_And who is that one?"_

_No answer only darkness._

"_Look into the beautiful dream to find out"._

* * *

><p><strong><em> *blacked out again*-so in this case Rio fell asleep but to her and Izaya she blacked out.<em>**

**_*I held a key* - so this part that I wrote means Rio had an understanding but lost it and dosen't understand any more._**

***"_Don't lose your way."_**

**"_You'll see only one."*- this saying is from Rio's heart telling her to keep straight a head and not give up on loving Izaya_**

**_So I hope you guys get used to me and the story so until next time_**

**_xXRead and ReveiwXx_**

**_Ja ne._**

**_XKinhoshiX_**


	3. Imperfect Dream

**A/N: Hello you guys ( and Ladies) I just wanted say that I love MisStory for reveiwing and that Im still looking forward to those secert and non-secert fans of this pairing! So come on and reveiw when you want and again thank you MisStory! Now enough rambleing on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimed**

* * *

><p><em>Izaya walked with the black umbrella in one hand and his flick blade in the other his signature smirk replaced with an evil grin. He didn't know when it began but ever since he saw her again he just wouldn't let her leave. The fact was that he wanted a companion someone to hold close at night someone he could really love.<em>

_The truth was that he took her to an unfamiliar part of town just so he could have her all to himself. He didn't want anyone getting in his way that would mean she would leave him and he'd have to go back to his lonely self…and he wouldn't he just wouldn't._

_*His destination. Her house, yes he couldn't let anyone in his way _**_not anyone!_**_ He would rather kill her himself with bare hands then let her leave.* As he made it to the front door the security light came on as he rung the door bell._

_As he heard footsteps approach he hide the flick blade into his sleeve._

_"Oh hello how can I help you young man?" Mrs. Kamichika said with a warm smile on her face._

_Izaya stood there just looking at the woman for a few seconds analyzing her. "Nice to meet you I just came because your daughter Rio asked me to come home for dinner and she told me to meet her here I was wondering if this was a perfect time?" Izaya said with a unnoticeable amount of disgust in his voice._

_"Oh well Rio never said anything about a friend coming over but I guess its okay but Rio isn't here she's over a friends house." Mrs. Kamichika stated looking a little unsure._

_Izaya gently pushed the door just enough to see the inside of the house. "Oh but don't you think Rio would want me to meet you she said that she was looking forward to me meeting the two of you!" Mrs. Kamichika looked back inside and then back at Izaya opening the door wider just enough for him to come in._

_What Mr. and Mrs. Kamichika didn't see was the change of color between Izaya's eyes._

_They changed from brown to red._

_And happy smile on his face._

* * *

><p><em>Rio tossed and turned on the bed that Izaya had left her on to sleep.<em>

_She dreamed again her mind racing._

_*She dreamed an imperfect dream.*_

_The black world didn't light up like it usually did she did not see the other_

_Rio or the boy that was always with her._

_She didn't hear the two voices._

_She wasn't holding a key._

_But she wasn't absolutely alone._

_She felt some thing cold and wet around her._

_It was thick._

_It wasn't water._

_It WAS blood!_

_The blood poured from nowhere just pouring._

_She heard nothing._

_No screams._

_No drips._

_Just silence._

_Cold blooded silence._

* * *

><p><em>There was blood every where. On the floor, carpet, dinner table, walls, on paintings and himself. Izaya released a very loud sigh of accomplishment and relief his body going slack. He noticed that this was a very big mess he had made oh yes it was. He smiled. "Rio will be so happy!" he said with joy walking out the house he wondered if Rio had woken up yet. Sighing he continued down the street vanishing like a ghost into the night.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**_*His destination. Her house, yes he couldn't let anyone in his way __**not anyone!**__ He would rather kill her himself with bare hands then let her leave.* - so this is a part of evidence that Izaya is obssesed with Rio._**

**__*She dreamed an imperfect dream.*- this is just to say Rio had a nightmare.__**

**__So I hope you loved this chapter and I'll try to get Ch.3 will be up maybe sometime next week so I saying sorry for this so until next time__**

**__XxRead and ReveiwxX__**

**__Ja ne.__**

**__XKinhoshiX__**


	4. Give In or Give up?

**A/N: Hello all I just wanted to say thank you to these people MisStory,IEATBRAAAIN and Bree Renee! Thank you so much for your reveiws and another thank you to IEATBRAAAIN for the advice but I don't think I did a really good job on this one. but enough rambel on with the story!**

****Disclaimer: Disclaimed****

* * *

><p><em>xxRio's povxx<em>

_I awoke to the night light of the moon coming through the window and into my eyes._

_I groaned as I sat up in bed wondering how I got here looking around I noticed I wasn't in the living room anymore. Untangling my legs from the blanket I walked to the bath room to put on a change of cloths thankfully Izaya seemed to have left a change of clothing for me._

_xxRio's pov endxx_

_Rio had walked around the whole house but not a soul other then her was there. "He might be in his room." She thought while walking up the stairs coming to the door she knocked to only find the door already opened curious she walked in._

_Looking around she noticed how clean it was and the large window that had a whole view of Ikebokuro. Looking around more she noticed the large desk in the middle of the room walking closer to it she saw what looked like a jar with a black cloth on top of it._

_Curious she removed the cloth gently and gasped when she saw what was in the jar_

_"A head?" Rio thought "What in the hell is going on?" Not noticing the new presence she felt a hand holding her wrist turning around with wide eyes she saw Izaya._

_"Now Rio-Chan no one gave you permission to come in here and peak at my things~." He said in a sing song voice. "I didn't know Izaya-san please let go you hurting me!" Rio said trying to push him away his grip was so hard it was leaving a bruise. Izaya finally released her and instead grabbed her by the hair dragging her. "I-Iza-ya please let me go Rio cried. Izaya had dragged her all the way down the stairs._

_"Rio-Chan I can't just let you go you've seen something that you shouldn't have and that unacceptable act just makes me worried that you know a little something that you shouldn't so to keep you safe I'll just have to caged you yes that would keep you very safe my little Rio bird~."_

_Rio tried to untangle her hair from his hand as he dragged her across the floor looking up she noticed a door that Izaya was opening up. Picking her up by her arm now he tossed her into the darkened room down the stairs._

_Rio had hitted her head across the railing while falling she was out cold._

* * *

><p><em>The world was dark the girl sat there contemplating.<em>

_"Why do you tell me these sweet things?"_

_*"Because you'll lose your way if I don't"*_

_"But how can I love him? He is a monster I should not love a monster."_

_*"Who says you can't change that monster aspect of him"*_

_"How do I do that?"_

_*"Only you know the answer to that question."*_

_"You speak in riddles."_

_There was no answer._

_"Hello is anyone there?"_

_There was only darkness._

_*"You should give up!"*_

_"Who are you?"_

_*"No time. You should give up not give in"*_

_"I asked who you are?"_

_*"Give up not give in."*_

_The world was dark the girl sat there contemplating._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello so how was the chapter ? hope it was good and you guys liked it. now let me explain to you guys below.**

_**_*"Because you'll lose your way if I don't"*- this saying was said by Rio's heart telling her that it's her guide._**_

_**__*"Who says you can't change that monster aspect of him"*-Rio's heart was telling her basicly that she might can change that one person by making them less curel.__**_

**_*"Only you know the answer to that question."*-Rio's heart was teling her here that she has the answer she just needs to find it inside herself._**

**__*"You should give up!"*-Rio's logical side has a slight part in these next few sayings it's telling her to give up on her small feelings for that one person.__**

**_*"No time. You should give up not give in"*-the logical and heart have only enough time to convince Rio to pick one either love that one person or hate them. Only one can happen the two both have only a limited amount of time because Rio could wake at any moment._**

**__*"Give up not give in."*-This is just the last bit of argument for logical as she faded away after he last words.__**

**__**__So I hope you loved this chapter and until next time__**__**

**__XxRead and ReveiwxX__**

**__Ja ne.__**

**__XKinhoshiX__**


	5. Asending Hate and Love

**Hello all I hope I haven't keep you all waiting for very long. If I have I'm so sorry I got serious writers block on this story. But for being very patient I made this chapter long (I combined chapter 5 and 6.) to make this I really hope you all like it but enough rant on with the story! And I'd love to thank some one new Cryptic Curiosity! thank you very much and everyone who faved and alerted!**

* * *

><p>Rio's pov<p>

The pain in my head was beyond words. I could barley see as I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the ceiling that hung above me. Sitting up I noticed that my shirt was wet and that the pain in my eye wasn't really in my eye. It was in my head.

I. Was .Bleeding.

Touching the back of my head I felt my hair which was covered in blood. "_What am I going to do now and where am I?" _then as if a ton of bricks hit me I remembered exactly where I was. _In a room in Izaya's house_.

End of pov

Looking around the room it was beautiful the walls were painted black with red roses and the floor was also red, there were no windows.

The bed seemed to be on the other side of the room with a TV in the middle and a couch to sit on.

Pulling herself up to her feet Rio made her way to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror she examined herself. She had a deep gash in the top of her head and her cloths were covered in blood she also had a bruise on her leg but other then that she seemed okay.

Rio was so engrossed with looking at herself in the mirror that she didn't hear the door open. Rio stood frozen in the mirror as Izaya's reflection came into view be hide her. "Hello my darling little Rio bird I just wanted to see if you were adjusting down here to your new home." Looking her up and down he frowned at the damage he had done. _"Seems like I was a little too rough with her."_ Izaya reached out his hand towards her. Rio slapping it away glared at him. "Don't touch me you monster!" she shouted out running past him into the main room. Izaya smirked at her reaction to him "You should be more kind to the person who saved your life Rio~." He said in a playful voice that made Rio want to slap him again. "More like kidnapped me I know my parents have realized that I'm not coming home they'll call the police." She shouted out at him. Izaya glared _"so she wants to go home to her parents I'll let her go."_ He smiled "Fine I'll let you go Rio I'll even take you home!" looking at him from her place on the bed she was suspicious but agreed to go. "You better not try and pull anything Izaya-sempia.'' He only smiled "Of course I won't Rio."

X-six hours later-X

Rio and Izaya were now in a cab on their way to Rio's home to see her parents. Looking out the window Rio had a sinking feeling that something was off but she didn't know what. It was if her head was hurting more know then in that room Izaya had put her in.

The car came to a full stop in front of her house looking at her home Rio noticed that the window curtains weren't drawn and lights were off.

"This can't be right my parents should be looking for me." She turned to face Izaya who was only smiling to Rio. Getting out of the car Rio walked up towards her home which didn't feel anything like it.

Opening her door slowly she was surprised that the door was unlocked she enters with Izaya be hide her.

There was blood on the walls and a horrible smell that made her want to gag. Flicking on the light Rio stared in horror at the sight that greeted her. Blood was every where on the walls, furniture, electronics and other things in the once beautiful house.

Walking to the back of the house towards the basement the horrible smell got worst. She opended the door.

Looking down the stairs she couldn't see anything. Turning the lights on Izaya watched Rio and caught her when she saw the gruesome sight before her.

Her parents.

Were.

Dead.

their bodies were covered in blood and flys flew around them. her mother's body was cut up and slashed while her father's body was almost unreconizable to her.

Izaya held her as she cried into his shirt gently rocking her back and fourth against him he gently whispered in her ear something she couldn't believe. "It was me."

she gently pulled back and looked up at him "What?" she saw something that could have been guilt or maybe it was her imagination. "It was me I did this" he said with such regret in his voice . Rage. Rio felt complete rage as she pushed him away her heart felt as if it had just been stabbed. she wanted to kill him to run away and never look back.

she screamed and screamed as she begun hitting his chest.

"You monster!"

He said nothing only trying to hold her.

Rio fell to her knees she was very tired as she came to a halt on her assault. Looking up she couldn't believe someone would do this much less the man she lo- she stopped her thoughts she couldn't and shouldn't finish that thought. her whole world felt like it would crash if she did. Looking back down the stairs it might she thought already have did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all I wanted to see if you guys all liked it and every thing. I don't really know when I will finish this and all but I will. the story form this momment on will be on hiatus until further notice.<strong>

**Read and Reveiw**

**Ja ne**

**XKinhoshiX**


End file.
